April Fool's Special
by alicefiresage
Summary: Loki in Hogwarts on April Fool's day? Can't be a good thing for anyone. Throw in an OC and you've got a bit of trouble


The first of April of was always a glorious time for the Weasley twins, Gred and Forge. The one day of the year they could get away with any of their pranks if the teachers knew the muggle holiday. But they are not the main pranksters of this story. Instead we invite the one and only God of Mischief, Loki of Asguard.

He was, shall we say, on a mission to stir up some trouble of in the home of an old friend of his. Their history is long and complicated so we won't go into the details of it, but she was the perfect person to being the day's tricks with. Our dear Professor Alice Sage was sleepily wandering around her kitchen, trying to find something to eat in her quarters so she wouldn't have to deal with people this early in the morning. She decided on making some toast with butter and cinnamon sugar. It was simple since she had no idea what to make.

Once it was ready, she made her way to the living room planning to just sit and read in her fluffy dressing robe. But before she could get there, the sugar changed to salt. Alice hacked up a lung when it happened. "Ugh Merlin's beard that's nasty!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. That's when she heard it. The familiar 'ehehehe' of the god she knew.

"Alright, Loki. What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, glancing around. He appeared right in front of her, a familiar smirk upon his lips. Alice shook her head, the date coming clearly into mind. "I should've known. The one day of the year the troublemakers get to do what they want as long as no one is hurt or dead."

"You've got that right, dear Alice. Now, will you help me?" Loki asked,, and with a snap of his fingers she was in the traditional blue Alice in Wonderland dress he had seen her wear so many times. She groaned, thinking about the usual troublemakers of the school. But of course, she couldn't resist acting like a child with the god of mischief. So, readily, she agreed.

##############################################################################################3

First on the list, Severus Snape. From what Loki understood he was one of the strictest teachers in the school and known as the bat of the dungeons. So perhaps it was time to "change" things up. The pair silently snuck in to the class, sitting quietly in the back as Snape lectured on about some ingredient or other. "Watch." Loki whispered, before snapping his fingers and Snape was changed into a black Labrador pup. Everyone was surprised and amazed at what happened. He, on the other hand, was pissed. "What the devil is going on here?!" he barked, a small yap following afterwards.

Everyone busted out laughing afterwards, causing the professor to almost literally bark, "SILENCE!"

It was hysterics afterwards. But once they had quieted down, Alice silent rolled a transfigured tennis ball in front of him. Puppy Snape just silently stared at it before pouncing on it. Apparently Loki somehow managed to give him puppy instincts. She used a bit of wandless magic loki taught her some years back to move the ball around, watching as he chased after it.

People were laughing rather hard now, some of the girls thought it was rather adorable. But Alice had _one _more trick up her sleeve before he was changed back. She saw her godson, Draco was in the class, and went to him to tell snape to look behind him. He did and automatically, Snape was chasing his own tail around in circles, yapping happily at the same time. It was adorable and funny at the same time. It was after a few minutes did Loki change Snape back and the mischievous pair disappeared.

Snape had landed on all fours when he had been, cloak managing to look like some sort of overgrown bat wings. He was pissed and once he ended class, he was determined to find out who did that. The Weasley twins didn't know that kind of magic yet.

######################################################################################

Loki transported them back to Alice's chambers where she promptly fell over on the floor, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Loki was laughing fairly hard as well, his face somewhat flushed. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed, slowly standing up again, "What do we do next?"

Loki merely smirked as many ideas came to mind. They then spent most of the day pranking almost every teacher in the school. Turning Minerva into a neko for a little while, making Flitwick look like some kind of chibi angel (which he thought was a bit funny), and even set a fake Slenderman on the Gryffindors which everyone thought was funny when they realized it was a manikin.

But there when dinner time came, they decided they would reveal themselves to everyone. Silently, they hid in the rafters, both looking like Gildory Lockhart, (Alice just being the genderbent version). When the right time came, Loki jumped down with a perfect amount of flourish. He then proceeded to brag about how he did all these amazing things today before Alice joined in. "You are a fool. I am the real Lockhart, I have just kept my true identity as a woman a secret, because we all know it doesn't matter either way." she declared.

"How dare you!" Loki exclaimed, looking horrified, "You sir-"

"I'm a woman."

"-Are hereby challenged to a duel."

"Then I accept."

And the duel was on. Both of them sent pointless spells at one another until they both sent the same one that collided in the center and they went backwards. They were covered by their fake cloaks so no one could see that they had returned to both their original clothes and looks.

Quickly, they stood and dramatically flung their cloaks away, revealing the truth. Almost everyone clapped and cheered, as the pair met each other in the middle of the hall. They had an arm wrapped around each others waist as the bowed once for dramatics. "Forgive me Dumbledore, but I could not resist a bit of mischief with my dear Loki here." She called to him, watching as he just laughed. Both of them smirked as Alice had one last thing to say, mostly aimed towards the twins.

"Mischief Managed!"

################################################################################################

**AN: Happy April Fool's (though probably late now). Hope you all enjoyed the weirdness that my brain produced and that you found it a bit funny. Thank you!**


End file.
